Feelings Remembered
by I lOvE kRaToS
Summary: Half elf persecution is still at large, but what happens when Genis finally sees the woman he loves again? GenisxPresea...sorry...not really good with summaries. T for later works.


_**A Genis and Presea fanfic!**_

Genis: blushes repeatedly Um…

Zelos: Aww…somebody's in love! 3

Genis: Knock it off! starts conjuring a spell

Zelos: Hey, I never attacked you!

Sheena and Raine: Stop it you two!

Um, I guess I should have Kratos disclaimer…?

Kratos: sigh **I lOvE kRaToS does not own Tales of Symphonia…**

But would really want to…

Kratos: **and none of the characters.**

Except for Kratos! 3…I wish. Aaanyways…on with the fanfic!

_**------------------------------------------**_

It's the end of the Sylvarant-Tethe'alla trip, and all of the characters went wherever they went. Kratos, Raine and Genis decide to take a trip with the goal of getting people to respect half-elves, and Presea and Regal decide to go back to Palmacosta.

(A/N: this is only about the five, but a little of the others possibly later on)

The story opens up with Genis, Raine, and Kratos traveling, and then leans towards Genis remembering about Presea and feeling guilty about not telling her his true feelings.

------------------------------------------

"Genis…Genis?" Raine shook the 15-year-old. "Wake up! We're getting ready to go and visit Regal and Presea in Palmacosta."

"Wha—wha?" Genis says, rubbing his eyes and taking in what his sister just said. "Wait…repeat what you said?"

"We are going to visit Regal and Presea—"

"REALLY!" He jumped and started packing up his stuff. "Well, we better get going if we're gonna be there before dark!"

Kratos and Raine looked at each other and then back at Genis; then they started packing. "Whatever…" Raine muttered under her breath.

"I agree with Genis," Kratos replied, "The earlier we leave, the faster we get there."

A few minutes pass as Genis makes omelets for everyone and they packed up the pots and pans. They started their trip at 9 in the morning, hoping to arrive in Palmacosta by 5.

Kratos and Raine walk ahead of Genis talking about the half-elves in the world and how to talk to the people to get them to listen. Genis, thinking about Presea, decided how to tell her how he feels.

"Presea…I love you. I have loved you ever since I met you. I just want you to know that…and hopefully, when I grow older—"

"That you will marry me?" Raine said, surprising the hell out of Genis. "God, Raine! Don't scare me like that! And by the way, I won't ask her that! I'll ask her to be my girlfriend."

"Really?" Raine said with a smirk on her face. "I thought you would propose to her. I mean, you love her that much, don't you?"

Genis sighed. "Yeah, but I'm only fifteen. I've gotta wait a couple of years for that stuff."

Kratos chuckled. "And what do you think you're laughing at? You haven't said a word since we left!" Genis retorted.

Kratos replied, "You know…I was much like you when I met Anna years ago…" The brother and sister nodded in unison. "When I met her, I didn't know what to think. I hadn't felt the feeling of love before. It was like being in a paradise whenever I saw her. We would talk for hours and hours whenever we were together. But then—", he stopped. "Then you had to kill her." Raine said. He looked up with a certain gaze in his eyes. "Yes. I had to kill her. It was the worst thing in the world. I felt another feeling that day: Sadness." Genis looked at Kratos, "Wow." He said. "I never knew." Raine looked at him with sadness in her eyes. "Kratos…" Kratos raised his eyes and said, "Well, we better get going. We just might make Palmacosta in a couple of hours."

_**Flashback**_

Genis and Presea are sitting in chairs next to each other. Genis is blushing repeatedly, and Presea is somewhat confused.

"Genis…are you okay?" Presea says. Genis looks up. "Y-yeah. I'm fine. Um…Presea?"

"Yes?" Genis looked into Presea's eyes. "Er…never mind. Um, well, I—I kinda…you know…and was wondering…you could…uh, sigh never mind."

"You sure?" Presea replied. "Um…yeah. Don't worry about it."

_**End Flashback**_

As the group arrives in Palmacosta, Raine sends word through a guard to let Regal and Presea know that they are visiting them. Kratos looks like his nonchalant self, Raine is talking with Kratos about something more than half-elf persecution, and Genis is nervous as he waits to see the woman he loves again.

What will happen next! Tune in next time!

---------------------------------------------------

Aieeeeeeeeeeeee! This is my first fanfic! dances

Kratos: O.o; Um, I talk about Anna?

Yeah. Of course. It adds to the story.

Kratos: Uh-huh. Never again, please?

Well, let me know how it sounds…and please, no flames because it's my first fanfic!


End file.
